Marry You
by Arya Lupin
Summary: The Long awaited sequel to Operation Get My Lily! James leaned forward looking like a lovelorn man about to spew poetry, "I'm going to marry you."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Something very traumatic happened in the wizarding world, one that the Ministry decides that the muggle world must know what had happened. They asked for one brave witch or wizard to go undercover in our world, possibly forever. That witch was J.K. Rowling. This is her tale- I am just playing with her characters.

Marry You.

Chapter One

Playing Muggle

"You would have to fight Remus then…" James said sounding slightly nauseated. "Lils already said if anything happened to me she would marry him."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

With a content sigh Lily turned over onto her side in bed letting her eyes remain closed as she breathed in and out slowly. Her heart hammered gentle a steady thump, bump, thump rhythm against her ribs, a gentle lullaby. The music which had danced in her dreams continued on into her conscious mind, chasing away the last thoughts of sleep.

Outside her bedroom window, rain was falling in a steady rythmetic sound. It drummed against her window pane, some of the wet droplets entering her room through her half opened window. Grey clouds rolled lazily across the yellow sunshine which fought hard to break through the cloud cover. A brief summer storm, that had been predicted the night before, was rolling across the land. By mid-afternoon the storm would pass and the sun would be peeking out through the grey clouds. By late afternoon there would no longer be any signs of the storm.

Her heart beat, a slow, gentle pace mixed with the sound of the rain. If she allowed it, it could lead her back into dream land and let her dwell there for a little longer. Yet a nagging feeling in the back of her mind kept her awake. Musical strands that came from flutes, harps, and pianos mixed with the sounds of rain and her beating heart. It was a soothing sound that played through the air, a sound that came from outside of her dream world.

Warm and content Lily stretched lazily like a cat, reaching above her head and bending her toes down towards the foot board of her bed.

Downstairs she could hear sounds of life, her mother moving about the kitchen, her father stomping down the stairs, and her sister, still in the bathroom, hogging the hot water. Not the first time that summer, Lily was thankful she was now a fully qualified witch. She could heat the water up with a simple wave of her wand and enjoy a nice long hot shower; despite her sister hogging the shower.

A deep dong sound rang through the household pushing more fog from her brain. Groaning she pulled her legs up, kicking her feet slowly moving the blankets down her body. The sound of someone, her father, opening the door floated up the stairs. Lily could hear the mummer of voices, before the door shut and footsteps moved down the entrance hall towards the kitchen.

With the blankets fully kicked off Lily bent her knees, drawling her arms back and pushed herself up. She blinked slightly noticing the dark grey clouds outside of her window and the rain drops that splattered against the glasses window plane. Across her room her desk was shining in what little light there was between the grey storm clouds.

Yawning, Lily rolled from bed swinging her legs up and over her body as she did so. Strands of shortened red hair fell into her face as she moved and Lily impatiently shoved it back.

Gold and silver glitter had been sprinkled across the desk top. It looked as though a bunch of fairies had come dancing across its smooth wood late at night.

The soft strands of music continued to play. It came from a large merry-go-round music box that sat in the middle of all the glitter. Like a real merry-go-round the animals went up and down on their poles. Seven horses spun around and around, each one a more beautiful color then the last. Each one had been painted with a lily scripted in their manes. Each number of lilies increased with each horse, so that in total there were twenty two lilies painted.

On the front of the merry- go-round a small card rested. Smiling Lily picked it up and flipped it open.

Written in James neat scrawl in gold ink sat the words-

52 down, forty nine left to go.

A smile spread across her face and Lily giggled as the final trendies of music faded into the air.

Her mind drifted back to a cool summer day on the Hogwarts Express not even a year ago. Lily and Alice, one of her closet friends, had been board on the train. James had been up to his normal mischief and Lily had been ranting in annoyance about him. She had thought of him as childish and pig headed two attributes that Lily swore she absolutely hated. Beside her, Alice had laughed and nodded her head at the right times. For a while Alice allowed Lily to remain under the illusion that she hated James.

Lily could admit now that the only way you hate someone so passionately is because you love them passionately.

It had been Alice's idea to write a list of "Things James Potter was not allowed to do."

It had been Lily's mistake leaving the list of "Things James Potter was not allowed to do" lying about while she tried to stay hidden from sight.

What had started as a joke had ended, in something more magical the magic.

"You are not going to wear that," the voice of Lily's elder sister stated behind her. Lily turned so she was looking at the doorway of her room.

Petunia Evans was tall and all bones with a lot of neck and blond hair she had gotten form their father.

"What is wrong with my outfit?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow. "Afraid I will emberss you?" She glanced down at the faded black shorts and tank top she had chosen for the day. It was the perfect clothing for lounging around the house and writing some letters.

Petunia rolled her eyes, marched across the room and snatched what Lily was holding. "You could be dressed in the finest material from The Queen of England, and be an embarrassment," she sneered, tossing the outfit Lily had chosen onto her bed. Petunia begin sorting through her closet making mmmh noise.

"Here put this one on," her sister instructed shoving a white summer dress at her, "and these," she added, pushing a pair of white strappy sandals into Lily's arms.

"Are you going to leave so I can get dressed?" Lily asked, her sister was still standing in front of the open closet looking at the tamed mess of clothes she had made.

"Fine," Petunia said fixing her with a stern look. "And wear your hair in a ponytail as well," she instructed before spinning on her heel leaving the room. At the door she paused, looking over her shoulder, "I have a white wrap you can use with the dress...you do not want to get sunburned." The door shut with a click behind her.

Lily started at the door for a few moments.

The animosity between the two Evans girls had not lessened in the two weeks she had been home. They still bickered and fought and harped on at each other. Petunia, however, was making more of an effort to be a sister. Asking about her "freak" boyfriend, picking what Lily had to wear and sometimes dragging her along to meet with friends.

"Ooookay then," Lily muttered starting to get dressed. She had no idea what her sister was planning but it apparently had to do with spending the day in the sun.

Dressed, Lily stood in front of her full length mirror. Loath as she was to admit it, the outfit her sister had picked looked wonderful on her. The white dress was very basic and fell to her knees; a white lace covering went over the top of the white dress material and fell in a train to the top of her feet in the back.

Voices drifted up the stairs and through the hallway. A small smile played on Lily lips as she left her room. She had spent many summer mornings wandering downstairs to the lull of her parents' voices and the promise of grape juice.

This morning though a new voice joined in with the soft sounds of her parents.

Checking that she had stowed her wand in her pocket, Lily hurried down stairs curious to see who their guest was.

In years past Lily had not thought twice about leaving her room without her wand. Now, though, with all the murders happening in their world, the gentle weight of her wand pressing against her skin felt comforting. It was like a severity blanket to a young child whose world was on the verge of falling apart.

The smell of coffee floated down the hallway making Lily's mouth water. The front door opened and shut closed just as she came around the corner leading down the stairs. Glancing at the coat rack by the door, she noted her father's worn leather jacket was missing as well as her mother's light purple pea-coat.

Following the smell of coffee, Lily made her way towards the large open kitchen. Although it was chilly still outside the rain had turned into a fine drizzle, one that would taper out in another hour or so.

The smell of bacon mixed in with the smell of coffee reminded Lily that it was long passed the normal hour she would be eating breakfast. The floors and counters had been scrubbed clean until they almost shone bright. The black radio which sat on the counter was on, letting out a soft buzz that accounted for the voice that Lily had been hearing when walking towards the kitchen.

A man was sitting at the breakfast counter utterly at ease as if he belonged there. The weak sunlight that was coming in through the window made a harsh glare against his glasses. There was no mistaking the head of unruly hair that sat on top of the man's head.

"James!" Lily said her voice rising up an octave.

James Potter lifted his head, turning so that Lily was able to see the hazel color of his eyes. "Hey Lily," he said grinning. He stood up and crossed the room towards her and catching her halfway across the room, as Lily had moved towards him. He lifted her up spinning her around in a circle before pressing his forehead against Lily's, still grinning.

Without thinking that her sister was likely still in the next room peering around the corner, like she so often did; Lily rose up onto the tips of her toes pressing her lips against James's own, before he was able to say anything else. James's lips teased hers gently, peppering her own with gentle little kisses, before pressing his lips more firmly against Lily's own. His lips felt soft and gentle against hers, he moved them, his lips soft and slow, drawing his lips back and forth.

Two weeks was far too long to go without kissing James Potter. It had taken them both months of dancing around the physical attraction that they felt for each other before finally giving in. Unfortunately, the school year had ended soon after that deigning Lily the chance to kiss James and catch up on lost time.

James's arms moved from her back, one cupping her bottom and the other one shifting up into her hair. His fingers slid into the shorter strands of her hair, anchoring her head to his, to keep Lily's lips from running away from him. Not that Lily planned on moving her lips.

His tongue slipped from his mouth tracing her lips before slipping back into his own mouth. He caught Lily's bottom lip between his own sucking on it gently before releasing it and taking her top lip between his two lips and sucking on it.

A loud bang echoed through the sitting room, causing Lily and James to pull apart and Lily to laugh. Apparently her older sister had decide that they had gone on far too long, the bang that Lily had heard was the sitting room door that separated it from the kitchen slamming shut.

A smirk pulled up at the corners of James's lips as he looked over Lily's shoulder at the door. "I don't think your sister likes my intentions…" He remarked looking down at Lily's face. His smirk stretched bigger as he ran a finger over Lily's lips which were red and swollen from his kisses.

"And what are your intentions?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Why to ravish you of course," James said grinning, he leaned forward touching the edge of Lily's noses with his own.

Lily snorted, pushing herself back from James's arms as she shoved her hair back, "Yeah, ravishing me in my parent's home is a good idea," Lily said smiling at him.

James made some kind of noise in his throat that sound like hmmph.

"Don't pout James," Lily said her lips stretching into a wide smile making her look like the cat that ate a canary. "It is only for another week," Lily reminded him.

Lily had made plans with Hestia to rent a flat in London.

"Your last letter said you would not be free for another week." Lily murmured.

Since leaving Hogwarts, their time spent together had been scarce. They had kept in contact with letters written late at night to each other.

"Sirius is keeping Moody distracted for me today," James said his eyes dancing.

Lily grinned; she could imagine the kind of trouble that Sirius would get into to keep Moody busy. Alastor Moody was a force to be reckoned with. While not handsome with his steel grey hair and beady eyes that cut you to your heart, he held an air of authority about him that made even the harshest of dark wizards pause.

When Alastor had heard the Potter's son was looking to be an Auror; he had insisted on starting his training as soon as the school term ended. Since James and Sirius were attached at the hip, Alastor had allowed Black to join in on the training sessions.

"It appears then that I am at your mercy," Lily teased. They were still standing close to each other breathing the same air. James hands kept rubbing up and down her back as if he could not get enough of touching her.

Two weeks was entered too long to go without seeing one another.

"It appears you are...at my mercy and utterly ravishable." James muttered kissing the tip of Lily's nose.

Lily stomach chose that moment to grumble causing a blush to spread across her face. James laughed, stepping back slightly but still keeping Lily in arms reach. "If I plan to ravish you, I best feed you first," James said winking. "I thought perhaps we could play at being a muggle today and enjoy wandering your home town."

Lily grinned, silently thanking her sister for insisting she wear the outfit she had chosen. "I think that sounds perfect," Lily said.

It was an interesting experience, walking through muggle London with James. Although his parents had exposed him to much of muggle culture, many common things were deemed exterminate, by James.

"There is a small cafe I like to go to sometimes just a few blocks up," Lily told James as they walked along.

To a passerby they looked like a normal couple, no hint that they had just graduated from on a Wizarding school or that they both had magical wands hidden about their persons.

Grey rain clouds had given way to bright sunlight. The summer heat beady down on the back of their necks causing sweat to break out on the back of Lily's neck. The gentle buzz of Mosquitos drifted on the wind mixing with the far off sound of traffic which sat idly on the cruse way.

The small cobbled sidewalks were empty of pedestrians; most inhabitants of the small village were still indoors or at work trying to get their work finished before the days heat really got going.

"Petunia and I use to play there when we were little," Lily said, pointing at the park as they passed it, "She would get so mad because I would jump when the swing reached its highest peak. She felt for sure I would hurt myself...but I always just drifted back down light as a feather." Lily smiled as they passed by the playground. It had been right after one of those jumps that Lily had meant Snape and he had told her what she was...a witch. The creek where they use to meet was just on the other side of the park.

"It must have been nice to have a sibling to play with," James said smiling. "My parents were always away on missions leaving me with just an old house elf for company." He sounded wistful; as if he was thinking about those lonely days he had spent by himself in a home with too many empty rooms.

Lily shrugged her shoulders; sometimes she had felt it would be nicer to be an only child. Then she would not have to walk on constant egg shells because of who she was. "I bet that got better when you met Sirius and them?" She asked turning the corner and leading the way up a short street towards the café she had been speaking about.

James snorted, "Yeah it defiantly became more interesting when I meant Sirius, Remus, and Peter." He slid his arm from her shoulder swinging open the door and allowing Lily to walk into the cool interior of the dimly light café.

The café was small, more of a converted home then a café. Right in front of the entrance door was three stairs that led downstairs into an open space. A few tables sat in front of three large windows that looked out onto well-tended gardens that were drooping and dying in the summer sunlight. Smells of home cooked gravy and sizzling bacon assaulted her sense the moment Lily stepped into the place and a smile spread across her face as she breathed in deep.

Petunia and she use to come here after playing at the playground all day. Lily could remember how grown up she had felt sitting with her sister in one of the display windows and sipping on a chocolate milk. As she and her sister drifted apart, she had begun coming here with Snape.

The smile she was wearing fell from her face as she slid into one of the chairs that sat near the window. This table had been one she and Snape had sat at so often, sharing chocolate milk because Snape did not have enough money to buy his own.

"What is the matter Lily-Love?" James asked as he settled next to her not wanting to put more distance between them then was necessary.

"I was just thinking," Lily said vaguely. She was not sure how James would react to hearing that she and Snape had sat here together in summers passed.

"I gathered as much," James said dryly, giving her a slight smile. "Gallon for your thoughts?" He asked her raising one of his eyebrows and looking a lot more like an old teacher. Lily almost snorted at that thought pushing it away the moment it crossed her mind.

Lily smiled at him before reciting the normal food she got at this places to the old waitress who had wandered over. Lily thought, as always whenever she saw the old woman that she had far too much lipstick on. The waitress still did not remember who Lily was, despite her bright red hair and vivid green eyes.

James grinned at the waitress flirting shamelessly until Lily kicked him hard under the table, making James wink at Lily. The moment she had moved away, James turned back to Lily pulling her close enough to him that Lily's nose was touching James. Lily could feel a blush rise up onto her face as she and James exchanged breaths, although their lips were not touching. The town was growing, however, the odds of someone who knew Lily walking by the window was high. She was not sure if she wanted her parents to hear she had been snogging a boy from their next door neighbors or from an untrustworthy source."

"Did you come here often during the summer holidays?" James asked reaching up and pushing a strand of Lily's hair back from her face.

"Yes, it's an old favorite of mine from when I was a child," Lily said. She did not say that she had brought Snape here but she could see from the slight crinkle of his eyes James knew that she had.

The slight clatter of plates being set on the table made James and Lily lean back from each other. The waitress had come back; instead of clearing her throat like a normal person would, she had just set the plates loudly on the table. From the corner of her eye, Lily could see the dark red blush creep up James's neck, as if he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar by his grandmother. Lily sniggered slightly at that thought, feeling a deep burning in her own cheeks. The woman set down two cups of chocolate milk before giving a curt nodded and walking away from each other.

Lily was reminded of Madam Pince, the strict librarian of Hogwarts. She had resembled a turkey vulture swooping down on unsuspecting students in her library engaged in various things like hank-panky instead of studying.

"You should not feel….upset… or guilty, you know," James said, Lily looked over at him pausing in her busy work of adding salt and pepper to her dishes.

"What?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow at him holding the salt shaker over her plate of food.

James reached over and took the salt shaker from her putting some on his own food before setting it back down on to the table, "That you came here with Sni—Snape." James corrected himself, stopping before letting his old nickname for Snape slip out.

Although Lily had never wanted to admit it and her heart burned slightly at thinking it in her mind, she had to agree with James. Snivellus was definitely a fitting nickname for Snape.

"As much as I do not like it… And I do not like it…" James said, "He is a part of your past and there are likely a whole bunch of places you two have been to in this town together." He grinned suddenly, "But," he said dropping his voice down slightly, in case the waitress was hovering nearby. "There are some things that we can do that you never did with Snape," He waggled his eyebrows causing Lily to laugh loudly. She clapped a hand to her mouth, shooting an apologetic smile at the three older gentlemen siting across the restaurant.

James grinned, leaning forward and pecking her once on the cheek before picking up his fork and stabbing into his food. Beaming, Lily picked up her own fork cutting into the flakey soft biscuits that were covered in gravy.

"Where to next?" Lily asked an hour later as they strolled out from the restaurant, still breathless and red faced from laughing.

James had, had plenty of muggle money to pay for the meal they had just consumed. He had refused to allow Lily to help at all, asking what kind of gentlemen he would be if he allowed his girlfriend to pay. While he had insisted on paying, his knowledge of muggle money had been laughable and it had taken several moments of embarrassed shifting about before James was able to come up with the proper notes to pay.

"You were no help in there," James said poking Lily in the ribs as he walked along beside her slinging an arm around her shoulders and drawling her close to his side as they walked along. The summer heat, which had become warmer while they were eating their food, made it almost uncomfortable to walk so close. It came to the choice of being separated from each other, or being comfortable away from one another, the discomfort of walking close in the heat won out.

There was just something about being in James's arms that made the whole day seem brighter. It was almost like a cliché romance book that Lily's mother read and pretended that she did not read.

"You want to keep playing at being…" Lily lowered her voice glancing around herself as if they were on some secret mission together, "Muggles?" She asked, feeling her lips tug up at the word.

James grinned tapping Lily on the tip of her nose. "Yeah," He said tugging on her hair before pulling her tighter against him.

Lily sniggered at him, following along beside him; her town was small but had been growing over the past few years. It was almost like they were a growing maze starting from the town hall and ranging out. While there was not a lot to do, there was a lot of walking and scenery to take in. Hidden gardens tucked back in secret palaces, which allowed for some private snogging with lovers, or great opportunities for photos.

"Come on then…There isn't much to do but I can show you some pretty hideaways… And there is this lovely little book store on the corner," Lily said trailing off.

James had never been a large fan of books in Hogwarts. She did not see him enjoying wandering about a dusty bookstore on a warm summer day.

James hand squeezed Lily's shoulder gentle causing her to smile, "Sounds lovely, love," He said not a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Lily glanced at him sidelong, feeling a red blush spread up into her checks as she thought about it.

James had always been the thoughtful kind of guy. Even when Lily had been claiming to hate him, he had always put others in front of himself. His wanting to please had gotten him into trouble sometimes, especially when it was mistaken for him wanting to cause mischief. In the hallways of Hogwarts it was always said that if you were right with James Potter you were someone of trust. A thought that made Lily smile, once upon a time Lily had not wanted to be right with Potter. She was right with herself. Now she would give anything to see that smile spread across his face.

"You want to go digging about a dusty book store with me?" Lily asked trying to keep the delight out of her voice.

"I want to do anything with you, anytime, anywhere…" James said.

"Okay, okay, shut-up. You're ruining the good thoughts I am having about you," Lily said feeling her lips tug up into a smile. James laughed, poking Lily in the side of her ribs as they walked along the streets.

The loud yelling of voices rose form the next block. Almost as if he did not know he was doing it, James slid his hand into his pants and Lily guessed that he had grasped his wand. Used to the noise of neighborhood kids screaming and hollering at the pool, Lily did not acknowledge the noise, instead cutting across the street and through an alleyway. "Just the locals at the pool," Lily explained as they walked into the alleyway.

In the warm light of day it was very easy to forget that they were on the verge of war. That every day there were more and more reports of deaths in the Daily Prophet. With James's arm wrapped around her, the birds singing and the shouts and laughter of those kids who lived in her neighborhood, shouting; it was just another summer day. The only difference was she had James's arm wrapped tightly about her waist, and was not walking a few inches apart from Snape, as she had in the past. Try as she might, Lily could not see the cold touches of what was happening in her town. Yet, she knew it had, she had read only a week ago about a witch and her family who had gone missing at the edge of town. They had vanished at the start of the summer and now, as summer turned into the new month, there still were no new reports from the muggles, and the Daily Prophet had stopped reporting about them. They had been placed onto the bottom of the list of what was important at that point and time.

"James?" Lily asked as they turned another corner together, Lily titling her head back to feel more of the sun on her face as they moved along.

"Yes love?" James asked looking at her his hand still in his pocket. Only the tense feel of his arm gave away the fact that he was on constant guard.

"How is training with Moody? I know when you first wrote about it you were really excited, now you hardly mention it at all," Lily said smiling and turning to look at James, narrowing her eyes slightly against the glare of the sunshine.

"It's hard," James admitted, he sighed, running his hand through his hair and letting go of Lily's waist for a moment. Lily missed the warmth of his hand as soon as it had gone from her side. "Do you remember the three days I didn't write you?" He asked slowly sounding as if he was forcing himself to speak.

"Yeah, I remember, I was worried about you as well as mad…I was being selfish…" Lily said.

"You missed me," James said and Lily nodded, "The first day I didn't write, Alastor got called out to a home in Whales, England." Lily nodded, she knew of the town although she had never had the chance to go there. "There were five of them Lils…"

"Dark wizards?" Lily asked. They were getting closer to the book store now; Lily directed them over to a bench that sat in front of a water fountain, enjoying the soft spray of water on her shoulders and neck.

"No," James said running his hands through his hair again. He still had not grabbed Lily's hand again and she could feel the warmth his touch fading from her, causing her face to fall slightly. "A father, mother, and their three children," He said messing with his hair again, Lily grabbed his hand and held it between the two of hers, "They never even got out of bed, they were just lying there. Eyes shut…" He shook his head to keep himself form walking down that memory further then he had already gone. "Being an auror stopped being fun then. Stopped being something I was doing to show off, to be 'cool.'"

Reaching up Lily rubbed gentle on the back of James neck, "It became something you had to do to keep your friends and family safe." She finished for him, feeling her mouth turn up into a small smile when James nodded his head yes in answer to her question. "You know I am very proud of who you are James," Lily said feeling herself blush. "I'm happy I'm able to say you're my boyfriend." She smiled at him softly feeling a warm feeling spread from the spot on her waist where James was resting his hand. "Your parents would be proud too… you know," Lily said after a moment. Over James's shoulder she could see a small blue bird dancing on the cobble stone peeking for bread crumbs.

James's hands tightened slightly against her waist in acknowledgement of what Lily had said. He leaned forward resting his chin on her shoulder and pressing her against his chest.

Warmth spread throughout her body from where his head was resting on her shoulder to every part of her body where James was pressing up against her.

"Promise me something?" Lily asked turning her head slightly so she could press her lips against the side of James head. It did not escape her notice that she could be seen by anyone she knew, the likely hood of it being her police officer father increased by this being his route.

"What is that?" James asked. Lily turned her head slightly noticing that his eyes were shut, his nose buried into her shoulder as if he was trying to breath her scent in.

"Always come home."

"Where is home?" James asked and Lily felt her lips tug up into a smile at that tone of teasing that entered his voice. It seemed the serious moment had passed for James at least for the moment, and the happiness at spending time together was again distracting him from any saddening thoughts.

"With me?" Lily offered raising an eyebrow, even though James was not able to see it with his face still buried in her shoulder.

"I like the sound of that," James mumbled lifting his head to press his lips against Lily's.

Lily's lips curved into a smile as she opened her mouth and slipped her tongue into James's. Her hands slid up into his hair, tangling in the strands and pressing his lips tighter against her own. His words, more than anything chilled her to the bone. The thought of a family lying in their beds, never rising again…How easily that could be her family or someone that Lily knew. How easily was it that James might become one of those who would not come home, be one of those lost, like his parents had been, at the start of this war.

Smiling, Lily moved back sitting up straighter, "Good…I would hate to have to marry Remus instead of you." She teased standing up and pulling James up to stand with her.

"That isn't funny in the slightest, Lily Evans." James said narrowing his eyes at her. Lily laughed, standing up onto her tip toes to press her lips once, twice, three times against James's before settling back onto her feet again.

"Not meant to be funny, just meant to be an incentive to bring you back," Lily said laughing at the look on James face.

James huffed, shaking his head, "Come on Evans, show me this book store you were talking about," he said linking his fingers through Lily's and tugging her close.

Shopping in a book store with James quickly became one of Lily's favorite pastimes that morning as they wandered the dusty shelves. Morning faded into the afternoon, and they kept strolling through the rows upon rows of books. Tall stacks of books sat on the floor. On the book shelves books were stacked almost as full and high as those in Flourish and Blots. It was not until near the end of the time they spent in the book store that Lily found out one of James's very dirty little secrets.

He had wandered away from her, again, searching the shelves while Lily had flipped through a favorite childhood book, before placing it back on the shelves. The silence in the book store was deafening, nothing like that in the wizarding world. There, if people were not careful and opened a book, the book would start screaming or reciting poetry until the books were asked politely to shut-up. Wandering through the silent stacks and resisting the urge to hex a few of the books to make some sort of sound, Lily had spotted James at the ended of a long row of book shelves. A large sign hung above the shelves, and Lily sniggered quietly to herself as she slipped away, back into the stacks of books and humming to herself as she went. She would have to save this tad bit of information that she had just gained for when James really annoyed her. Which, knowing James, would be sometime that day. Although he was doing very well with being charming and romantic.

Thinking, she tried to remember a time she had enjoyed just wandering her town without any destination. Her mind came up blank as she leaned back against the stacks of books and leaned her head back thinking.

Maybe it was because it was James but she could not think of a time she had enjoyed a summer day like this in a few years.

There was something to be said about a friend, not even a romantic friend, but just a friend, and spending a quiet afternoon together. It was as good for the heart as a nice hot cup of chocolate.

"Ready to go then Lily love?" James asked appearing out of nowhere.

Lily had to fight to keep the smile back from her lips, "Yeah, if you are," She said passing the small stack of books she had found to James.

James grinned taking the books from her and leading the way back to the front of the store where the counter was, a muggle sat waiting for them. She set aside a large dusty book, looking at them as they approached and popping a piece of chewing gum every few moments.

"All set then?" She asked snatching the books and scanning them before saying a total. Lily ignored whatever it was, looking at the wall behind the woman. Tucking the books under his arm James led the way out of the bookstore, his arm once again wrapped around Lily's shoulders.

"Where to now?" Lily asked snuggling deeper into the crook of James arms and enjoying the tight squeeze that he gave her pressing her even deeper into his side.

"How about some ice cream?" James asked, shooting a glare at the sun as if he took great offense to the fact that it was so bright and sunny out around them.

Having given up the hope that the day would cool off, hordes of people had emerged from their homes darting from shop to shop and shaded garden to shaded garden. No cars road across the streets here, no one was foolish enough to try it, knowing that children, animals and adults would be running here and there across the roadways.

"Sure," Lily said grinning and already tasting the strawberry and melon ice cream she would be getting. "I can…" She paused wondering if James would want to go there. "I can show you the river?" She offered trying not to blush and betray the thoughts that ran through her mind. The hope that she and James could make some new memories on that bank of the river was high, forcing a deep red blush to flash across her cheeks as they walked down the street towards the ice cream shop; James holding the small stack of books Lily had chosen.

James being James did not miss the blush spreading across Lily's face. "I like that idea…very much so," James said winking at Lily and laughing when the blush that spread across her face deepened even more.

Cool air blasted them in the face as they stepped into the ice cream store, the loud music that was popular in muggle culture blasted away from the speakers mounted to the walls. The ice cream shop's window was decorated with a hundred different flyers, all of them advertising different kinds of activities happening in and around town. The largest flyer was purple in color and spread across the front window boasting that they were the world's greatest ice cream shop. James had snorted at that saying that there was no better place than Florean Fortescues Ice Cream Parlor. It was the best place in the world. Lily had laughed at that, grinning at the pimple faced kid standing behind the counter. The girl had rather large teeth and kept glancing at James as if she was wondering if she could ever have a chance with someone who was as handsome as him. "Coffee and mint ice cream on a cone," James said raising an eyebrow at Lily who raised one back at him, "And strawberry and melon on a cone," He said and Lily could not help but grin largely at that. Lily had always gotten the same kind of ice cream whether in her world or in the muggle world.

Licking their ice cream they walked side by side towards the small playground that Lily had pointed out earlier that morning.

Lily grinned fondly at the two girls who were clearly sisters pumping their legs as they swung side by side together laughing.

What would her own children look like?

Would they be as handsome as James? Or would they look like her with her green eyes and red hair?

Or would they be a mix with James eyes and Lily's hair and James crazy adventurous hero side?

Taking a lick of her ice cream Lily stifled the snort that she had been trying not to let out and grinned over at James, who was watching the park as they walked around the half circle that framed the outside of the park.

"Something funny Lily-Dove?" James asked noticing her eyes on him.

Lily grinned even bigger, reaching out and tugging the hand that was holding his ice cream cone down to her mouth. She took a large lick of it making a loud slurping sound as she did so and grinning at the outrageous look that James gave her. "What? It looked yummy," Lily deafened. "Want a taste of mine?" She offered, "It is only fair, I did steal some of yours," She glanced to her right looking at the little girls who were fading the further around the path she walked.

The way to the river was slightly over grown this way; it was Lily's own private heaven once upon a time. When she had come there during the past few weeks, she had noticed signs that someone else had been there too. An old photograph, an old faded jacket that had lost its color and had once been so large on a pencil thin boy…Try as she might, Lily could not find it in herself to resent the fact that Snape still went there. It had been their hideaway once upon a time. The small twinge of guilt she felt at taking James places and to the river bank ignited and then faded almost at once.

She was no longer Snape's friend, she held no promises or secrets for the man he was and the man he had become now.

Lily used the thought of the man in her head loosely, what kind of venomous snake could do what Snape had done and still call himself a man? No, he was some kind of animal, whether he had been pushed that way because of bullying and hate or he had always been that way Lily was not sure. He had had plenty of opportunities to redeem himself. The chances that Snape had been given but never took where gone now and he was her past, not her future. Taking another lick of her ice cream, Lily promised herself that after that moment, she would not thinking about Snape anymore.

The past belonged in the past.

The future belonged in the future.

"Yes, I would like a taste," James said.

Lily fought back the smile that threatened to stretch across her face she lifted the ice cream cone to James mouth watching as he leaned down towards the creamy tasty treat. As soon as he came close enough Lily pressed her hand up smashing some ice cream onto James mouth, chin and nose. The look on his face was comical; Lily snorted loudly jumping back a few steps to keep out of reach of his arms.

Reaching into his pocket James brought out a white handkerchief wiping his face, and eyeing Lily as if he wanted nothing more than to smash the ice cream cone into her face and run off before she could catch him.

"Just remember my love," James said loudly, grinning, "Revenge is best served cold," he said, lifting up his ice cream and taking a long lick up the side of the ice cream. Seeing Lily watching him, he winked and Lily laughed shaking her head at him.

"Whatever you say lover boy, come on the river is right up ahead," Lily said jerking her head over her shoulder, keeping an eye on James. She lead the way towards the river bank, pushing her way through some of the tree branches that had grown around the river bank.

The river bank was cold and cool in the warm sunlight that reflected down from the sun in the sky. A small babbling stream of water ran through the river bank, a beaver's dam had been built some feet up, blocking off the biggest flow of the water.

Fresh foot prints where in the mud as though someone had just left the area. Lily glanced around seeing no one and nothing as she did so. James stepped beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist. Lily gave him a sidelong look waiting for him to do something about what she had done to him moments before.

James seemed perfectly happy just to stand there, looking at the water and chomping on the ice cream cone that he was chewing on. Smiling, Lily took his example and finished off her ice cream cone chewing on the tasty pastry and enjoying the slow melting cream.

"I can see why you enjoy this place so much," James said giving Lily's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "It's peaceful."

Lily nodded wiping her mouth with a handkerchief before shoving it away into her pocket and giving James a smile.

"Yeah it is. We—I used to have so much fun here when I was younger. The first year I got my brand new school books, I remember smuggling them out of the house and bringing them here, sitting and reading them for hours until the sun gave out and I had to go home. I would have to smuggle the books back up to my room without being caught. I still couldn't wrap my head around it, being a witch…I thought for sure someone was going to jump out at me and yell April fool's right up until I got on the train." She smiled fondly, "Then I met you."

"Oh?" James asked his mouth stretching into a smile.

"Yes, I then turned my attentions to not liking you and your band of merry men," Lily said grinning.

"Is that supposed to be a Robin Hood reference?" James asked raising an eyebrow at her. Lily giggled, nodding her head yes at James. Then he lifted her up, causing her to laugh as he spun her around. James, having expected the ground to be dry, stumbled slightly and then went down, landing in the mud with a splat, with Lily on top of him.

"Yes it is…" Lily said laughing; she pushed up so she was sitting on James stomach, her arms on either side of his head. "You sir, are now entirely at my mercy," Lily rejoiced, remembering his earlier remarks before they had left the house.

"It appears I am," James smirked at her, "What do you plan to do about it?"

"This," Lily muttered leaning forward and pressing her lips against his. She caught his bottom lip between her own, nibbling on it gently before pressing open mouth kisses against his lips. She smiled when James tried to bring his lips closer towards hers. He turned his head slightly, following Lily's lips as she trailed them down the side of his face and then back up pressing them against his lips again.

"You are getting mud in your hair," Lily mumbled against his lips, her own tracing against his as she spoke.

"Wizard," He mumbled sitting up and catching Lily about the middle pressing his lips hard against hers and kissing her. He slid his hands up into her hair, letting one fall down rubbing circles on her back before cupping her bottom.

He moved his lips from hers tracing them down the side of her face down to her neck where it meant her shoulder. There he nibbled gentle at the tender flesh that was hidden slightly by the dress that she was wearing. Lily could feel her skin and her white summer dress getting wet by the continuous kisses James was pressing against her skin. Try as she might, Lily could not bring herself to care. An unfamiliar warmth raised in the pit of her stomach and a small whimpering sound escaped her mouth merging with the sound of a snapping branch.

In the back of her mind Lily heard the loud crack that echoed about them before falling silent again.

'A child playing,' she decided when the sound did not come again.

James hand twisted in her hair pulling her head slightly and giving him better access to the tender flesh of her neck.

His lips traced over the gentle curve of white dress, dancing against the smooth skin. It almost tickled the gentle traces of his lips on hers as he moved his lips up and down the column of her neck.

"Now who's at whose mercy?" James mumbled his lips teasing her neck slightly and Lily giggled.

"I suppose we are at each other's mercy," Lily whispered, tugging on his hair until he brought his lips back up to her mouth and reclaimed his lips in a kisses. Lily bit down gently on his bottom lip. Her heart sped up at the slight moan that James let out. Her lips moved quicker against his mouth, her kisses fluttering, the almost gentle pleasure bordering on pain. Something was burning in the pit of her stomach; it had always been there whenever James kissed her. A small burning fire that was now heating up, until it spread out from her stomach up into her chest growing hotter. The thought that if she let it go it would burn her from the inside out flickered into her mind and Lily flicked it away, nothing that could feel as wonderful as kissing James could ever cause her harm.

James bit lightly on Lily's bottom lip, his teeth grazing the tender flesh.

A scream ripped from Lily's throat, her back arched as pain ripped through her body. Pain that she had only known once, for a brief time. Her body shook the comforting feel of James body left her and she swirled through the air. In the back of her mind she felt her body make contact with something solid. Something that brought the air whooshing from her lungs in a choked scream that cut off once she hit the ground the prickles of a bush hitting her.

Far off Lily could hear laughter, although, who was laughing and why she was not sure. Her mind felt foggy as if she was walking in a dense field of flowers that was growing larger and higher with each passing moment. Only a sharp pain in her arm kept her from falling completely under the control of those hypnotic flowers.

James.

She could hear his voice, a horse yell and then utter silence around them. Even the babbling river seemed to be holding its breath. The sounds of the playground that Lily had been able to hear had faded into dull noise that was hard to pin point. The bright sunlight was muted for a moment, Lily blinked hard, clearing her vision until the sun came back in full force, glaring down at her as if it mocked her for being who she was.

The world around her spun, sunlight turned into grey clouds, before breaking out into sunlight again.

Another summer storm was on its way.

Lily pressed her face harder into the cold, muddy embankment, feeling bits of sticks and twigs pressing hard against the tender flesh of her face. Her right shoulder throbbed harshly from the impact it took when Lily had hit the ground and her teeth chattered in her head despite the warmth of the day.

"Lily?"

James, his voice sounded wry, as if he had just aged ten years in a manner of moments. Groaning, Lily shoved herself up using her left arm and babying her right. Maybe later she could have James kisses it better, her mouth twisted slightly at that thought. Hesita would have been proud in that moment; she was keeping her priorities straight, as she would have said.

"What have I told you," Lily froze at the new voice. Her heart was jumping as she scrambled to grab her wand, ignoring the ridged flashes of pain that zapped through her right arm at the sudden movement, "about constant vigilance?" A man's voice went on, not sounding as unaffected as a few moments ago.

"It's alright Lils, up you get," Sirius Black's voice said. Lily felt the fist in her throat relax somewhat at the sounded of her friend's voice. She had never thought hearing Black's voice would be as soothing as it was to her right now.

An older man with stone grey hair and a hard set face was helping James up from where he was tossed like a bag of potatoes on the ground.

Sirius kept his arm around Lily for reassurance to himself that she was okay, and to keep her from falling back down.

"What happened?" Lily asked, still gripping her wand in her right hand, ignoring the throbbing pain that was tap dancing up and down the length of her shoulder and arm.

"You are not ready, not yet anyway," The older man said. Getting a good look at him Lily realized it was Alastor Moody. "Although, that was a bloody well placed hex, I doubt that a dark wizard would be able to get rid of those boils." Lily half wondered if he had added that last part as a way to keep James from pushing himself too hard.

Lily already knew that was a moot point. Whatever time she may have had with James that summer had vanished, just like the small quiet bubble that they had found themselves in just moments before.

"You should be a tad more careful James," Sirius said causally. "If you die I'll have to keep Evans all to myself." Sirius hugged her to him slightly.

"You would have to fight Remus then," James said sounding slightly nauseated. "Lils already said if anything happened to me she would marry him."

Alastor Moody laughed a loud gruff sounded that snapped the tension around them as if he had taken a sharp pointed needle to a balloon. Lily could not help the small smile that pulled at her mouth; even with the pain dulling her senses as her body tried to process what had just happened to her. The different array of emotions dancing through her mind were confusing,

"She would be trading up then huh?" Alastor Moody asked winking at Lily who tried to smile back at him.

Fin.

End Notes-

Welcome back my lovely readers!

Here starts another tale of woe-to star crossed lovers- Ehhh…Yeah not really... This is the continuation of "Operation Get My Lily" entitled, "Marry Me." For those of you who are not familiar with "Operation Get My Lily," I would suggest going back and reading that first story before reading through this one any further. Besides it being a really good read (Or so I am told,) it will answer some, if not all, the questions you may have. Kel, aka LongxLive is the wonderful lady of the hour who is being oh so kind and reading through my writing to make sure it makes sense and is not just a bunch of word vomit on a word document.

Remus Lupin has kindly agreed to do author notes with me at the end of every chapter from here on out. I know a lot of you love Sirius but he has been much too busy for little ol' me right now (Something to do with Hesita…so blame her!) I would appreciate all reviews, just so long as they are not mean review. If you are going to read then place drop me a line or two, it only takes about thirty seconds! I answer reviews with a teaser for the next chapter!

See you soon!

Cheers,

A.K. Lupin.

List of Things James Potter is Not Allowed to Do

52. James Potter is not allowed to give Lily a music box.

53. James Potter is not allowed to surprise Lily at her parent's house.

54. James Potter is not allowed to play hooky, and spend the day playing muggle with Lily.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Something very traumatic happened in the wizarding world; one that the Ministry of Magic decided needed to be known in the muggle world. They asked for one brave witch or wizard to come forward and enter our world possible forever. That witch was J.K. Rowling. This is her story- I'm just playing with it.

Also, my beta is the best. You cannot have her. Enough Said.

Marry You

Chapter Two

Sirius was like a hot and cold shower, hard to gauge what side he was going to be on.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Bright pinks, purples, oranges and reds lights dance on the London skyline just peeking out from behind rooftops. A slight breeze stirred the thick air and blew pieces of rubbish about the cobblestoned streets.

Small puddles dotted the lane already drying up with the coming day's heat. It had rained again last night, the perfect setting for the nightmares that had plagued Lily as she fought for sleep.

Nighttime shadows had become menacing monsters lurking in the darkness that was her bedroom. The soft creaking of tree branches in the wind produced haunting noises of laughter from faceless attackers. Often times she would lay on the edge of sleep and awake. Frightened by the nightmares that would come, her mind held onto its last waking thought before it would wrench her awake again. Lily slept much like a kitten would, jerking awake at the slightest noise, and wanting to go see what it is. Unlike a kitten, though, she was too frightened to emerge from her cozy little bed to see what could be coming. Sometimes the feeling of fear would grow and grow as she lay under her blankets. Her eyes squeezed shut tight until she had to jump out of bed and slip down the hall; only to find the humming she heard was the radiator. Or the creaking floorboards were her father walking back and forth in his study.

The dark circles under her eyes spoke of nighttime hours spent awake.

Fed up of never sleeping, Lily had dug through her old school trunk searching for the stuffed stag that James had given her.

Lily had named the soft plush toy Bunny and often slept holding it throughout her seventh year. When term ended, Lily had packed it away with the rest of her school things for the journey home. She could distinctly remember placing the stuffed toy inside of her potions cauldron on top of her bras, panties and socks.

Lily had gone through the entire contents of her trunk twice before admitting defeated. The plush stag seemed to have disappeared from her school trunk.

Deprived of the mild comfort of the stag while attempting to sleep, Lily would lay in her bed tossing and turning, trying to bring to mind happy thoughts that would cast out the darkness that nighttime brought.

Fear of the unknown of the faceless man behind the recent murders brought these sleepless nights. Lily was sure she was not the only one facing sleepless nights.

Fear of the unknown increased the fear of the situation.

She had left her home over thirty minutes ago, unable to stay at home any longer and hold still. The fear that had plagued her since she had been attacked seemed to be flying after her on the wings of a crow. The slight pressure of her wand did little to keep the fear of what could or could not happen to her down only slightly.

Down the cobble street from her, a large red trolley rolled down the street with a small copper bell dinging as it went. Lily stood on the sidewalk watching as it came towards her and then turned the corner and vanished from site. Despite the early hour, the trolley was packed with early morning commuters, some of them leaned against the windows, and their noses were squashed and enlarged against the glasses of the window.

The streets were covered with early morning shoppers that pushed past each other in a hurry to reach whatever shopping destination that they had in mind.

Lily stomach growled lowly, reminding her that she had skipped breakfast that morning. Frowning, Lily turned into a doughnut shop getting into the queue, and ordering a large bun before leaving the shop and joining the large coward on the town streets.

Nibbling on the bun, Lily moved on towards the town center, keeping one eye on her watch that clang to her wrist.

Seven Fifteen Am.

A bark behind her caused Lily to jump in surprise. She turned around, glancing up and down the street. A large black dog was standing behind her, its tail wagging. The dog was at least to Lily's waist, large and muscular. Its fur was soft, silky, and shone slightly in the sun light that had settled over London. Its pink tongue hung out of its mouth as he looked up at her with little black eyes.

Those little button black eyes were now fixed on the bun that Lily was clutching in her hand.

"Aren't you a handsome dog," Lily said glancing around herself. Shoppers kept shoving past them in a rush to get to wherever they were going to. None of them were paying attention to the red haired girl speaking to a dog as if it were able to respond to her. The dog yipped at her, drawling her attention back to the dog that sat on the ground. "Go home," Lily instructed the dog before turning and starting back down the street. As she moved, she took another bite of the hot bun as she walked.

Despite the noise that was flooding the streets, Lily could hear the clipped claws of the dog's feet as he padded along behind her. Frowning, Lily glanced over her shoulder looking at the dog. The dog's eyes were still fixed on her bun, as if staring at it would make the bun come flying out of Lily's hand and into his mouth.

Lifting her hand, Lily took another bite of the bun, ignoring the dog. If she was lucky the dog would leave her alone and run off somewhere else. While she did not mind dogs, she was not a big fan of them. To her they were just a bunch of drooling animals that ruined robes and clothes, or chewed up books and shoes when the owner was not paying attention.

Behind her the dog barked again, Lily glanced over her shoulder frowning, "Eeek!" Lily shrieked, as the dog jumped and snatched the bun out of her hand and then landed inches from where she stood.

Again, the dog barked around the bun that it now held in its mouth.

Lily glared, narrowing her eyes at the flea ridden mutt that was straying up at her.

"Fine, you win, go enjoy your treat…go on…enjoy your treat." Lily told the dog, waving her hand at the dog that simple stood in front of her, wagging his tail.

Rolling her eyes, Lily started walking down the lane again keeping an eye on the dog which was trotting along next to her the bun still in its mouth.

"Pretty dog," A passing shopper told Lily as they passed, already walking with a bunch of bags.

Lily rolled her eyes; the stupid dog was still trotting alongside of her, although it had swallowed the bun that he had stolen from Lily's hand.

Walking along, Lily slipped the sweater she was wearing off, tying it around her waist as she went. Still early in the day, it was heating up, keeping the promises the weather man had made about this day being warmer then yesterday.

Beside her, the dog yipped at her again, leaping at her ankles and nudging at her feet but not biting.

"Hey, stop that!" Lily snapped at the dog, turning and glaring down at the dog and folding her arms across her chest.

Again, the dog yipped at her, nudging her feet again as if it wanted to bite her or wanted to trip her.

"Bug off," Lily snapped and glared at the dog who, again, yipped at her. The dog jumped up, grabbing at the purse Lily had slung over one shoulder and yanked it away. "Hey give that back!" Lily yelled.

The dog barked at her before starting the trot off down the street the purse still clutched in its mouth.

"UGH! You stupid mutt! Give me that!" Lily snapped, hurrying after the dog.

The dog glanced over her shoulder wagging its tail as it made its way down the street.

Each time that Lily got close to the dog, it would run slightly down the street, tail still wagging. If she had been alone or on a less crowded lane, she would be able to summon the purse to her.

A small crowd of people moved in front of Lily, cutting her off from following the dog as she had been doing. Lily cursed under her breath quietly dodging around the people and turning the corner at the same moment the dog had trotted around the corner.

The small lane that Lily had turned onto was empty of animals, and only a few people were about.

"Merlin's Balls," Lily mumbled under her breath, glancing left and right, up and down the row and seeing no one.

"Such language, Red, my virgin ears are bleeding," an amused voice said. Startled, Lily spun around, her lips tugging down into a frown.

Sirius Black stood just in front of her. Her red and gold purse was slung over one of his shoulders, a cocky smirk on his lips.

"Black!" Lily said torn between amusement and annoyance. "You've not been a virgin for a long while, if your reputation is only half true!"

Halfway through seventh year, Lily had learned that Remus Lupin, her best male friend, had been bitten as a young boy by a werewolf. The curse then had been passed into him.

Once Sirius, James, and Peter found out what their mate went through, alone, every full moon they had focused every spare waking moment on becoming animagi.

Peter had become a rat.

James had become a stag.

And Sirius had become a black dog.

"Are you through with your fun now?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow.

Black had an odd sense of humor, which showed up at the oddest times.

"Suppose so," Black said a smile stretching across his lips.

"Then may I have my purse, please?" Lily asked holding her hand palm up. Black laughed in amusement, again, dropping the strap of Lily's purse into her hand. "What are you doing out and about? I thought you weren't able to meet until nine." She said glancing around again. Her eyes did not want to stay in one place for too long; the fear of getting attacked again was on the forefront of her mind.

"Woke up and couldn't get back to sleep, thought I'd go get a doughnut before meeting you," Sirius said.

"Then you saw me and decided my doughnut looked better? So you ate it, as well as deciding to try your hand at becoming a purse snatcher?" Lily finished, posing her thoughts like questions, although she was sure that her words were right.

A smirk spread across his mouth, showing off his rows of straight white teeth. "Yes."

"Does Hesita know that you are slightly mad?" Lily asked fighting to keep the delight from her voice.

Sirius seemed to give this some thought, before grinning widely.

"She knows it's something she finds extremely sexy." He puffed out his chest, looking like a blow fish.

"Okay then..." Lily said laughing.

Sirius grinned happily, like he was a kid in a candy store that had just been given a juicy treat.

"Shall we get something to eat? Breakfast is the main meal I get on days I work with Moody, can't skip it and faint in the middle of basic training." He joked.

"Sure Black," Lily said hanging her purse strap across her chest. She followed Sirius out of the little alcove and back onto the main London Street.

It was almost as though they had been in their own little bubble, one that burst the moment that they stepped back on to the main lane. The streets had become more congested with people and the roads clogged with cars trying to get to their destination on time.

Sirius looped his arm through Lily's good one, keeping her close beside him as they walked.

"James would skin me if I allowed you to get hurt while we were out together." He explained when he took her arm. Lily smiled slightly, nodding her head as they walked along.

She had never really thought about how James's friends always seemed to protect her, especially when James was not around.

Lily knew that Remus and Peter did not date.

Sirius had been shagging Hesita since seventh year, probably before that, and the guys he called friends all seemed overtly protective of her as well.

It was kind of like a wolf pack, protecting their females and keeping the other male alias away.

"James never did tell me what you two were doing on the river bank," Sirius said causally. Lily glanced at him, "which makes me think there was nothing innocent about the cozy cove you two were hiding in." He said suggestively, causing Lily to blush deeply.

"We weren't—I mean we haven't um-aha..." Lily said feeling her cheeks hot. Sirius laughed loudly sounding more like a dog then a human.

Being the adult that she was Lily stuck her tongue out at him, which only caused Black to laugh louder.

Jerk.

"James and I eat here a lot," Sirius said opening the door to a red brick cafe.

A cloud of maple syrup, gravy, and pancake aromas filled the air the second the door opened. Lily's stomach spoke loudly to her as she stepped into the cafe.

Settled in a seat, Lily sipped the cold chocolate milk she'd ordered, watching people rushing down the lane.

"Red?" Sirius asked drawling her attention away from the window and back into the present.

"Yes?" Lily asked, taking another sip of her drink and glancing out the window again with a frown on her face. It was hard to not stare at the street, trying to guess who or what was lurking out the window for them.

"No one is going to come up on a crowded street, Red, at least not right now. They're happy operating in the shadows." Black said and Lily blushed slightly.

"Yeah, I know that, it's just hard not to expect something bad to happen," Lily said feeling the answer lame, but truthful.

She had been attacked twice in less than a year's time.

Both times she had not been able to figure out who the attackers were or where they came from. The first time she had a feeling the spell that had been used with forbiddance. The Headmaster had looked quite upset when Lily had told him the words she had heard and although she had felt a certain amount of curiosity about the spell, she had kept herself from looking it up.

She was almost positive that she knew who it was that had attacked her.

To find out that person, had also used a forbidden spell, would be heart breaking to her.

"Stop thinking so hard over there Red, you'll get wrinkles," Black said again drawling Lily back from her musings and into the present conversation.

"Are you saying I look old, Black?" She asked in mock anger.

Sirius laughed, with his loud dog like bark that made Lily smile, despite the fact that she did not feel like smiling. "Yeah, I'm saying your old at seventeen, practically an old maid. You should be married, barefoot and pregnant by now," He teased which made Lily laugh, choking a bit on her chocolate milk which she had just taken a swallow of.

"If I'm an old maid, you're an old creeper, looking at girls younger then you," Lily said wiping her face of the milk mustache she had just gotten.

The waitress flounced back over. Lily shot her a slight glare as she placed Sirius's food in front of her and leaned over further then was needed. Quite a bit of her breasts showed off when she did that.

This was twice she had been ignored like a doormat because some bimbo waitress thought the guy she was with was hot.

Unlike James, Black took a look at the breasts that had been placed on display in front of him, before cutting into his stack of pancakes.

Despite the waitresses, Lily took a bite of her own blueberry pancakes.

"She left you a note," Lily said nodding to the napkin that had been set next to his plate. Sirius was not her boyfriend but he was dating Hesita and that fact alone made her see red when Sirius took the napkin and tucked it into his jacket pocket.

"What did your parents say about the attack?" Sirius asked her as if he did not have another woman's number in his breast pocket.

"They were not overtly thrilled about it. They didn't really understand what happened, honestly. I'm grateful for that, I don't want to try and explain to them that our world is at war with itself." She shoveled a large bit of pancakes into her mouth, chewing it and relishing the taste of blueberries. "They didn't want me to move out in the first place, now they're not at all thrilled I'm leaving by the start of next month." She added as an afterthought.

"You won't be alone though," Sirius pointed out, "Heista will be with you." Lily raised an eyebrow at that, according to James, Heista was spending many nights over at his and Sirius flat.

"Well in theory anyway," Sirius said. Lily laughed taking another bite of her pancakes.

"In theory yes," Lily said taking another bite and taking a sip of her chocolate milk.

Sirius chuckled, wiping his mouth with his napkin and setting it down on the table. "So," he started. "Not that I don't enjoy seeing you or enjoying eating breakfast with you, but what do I owe this pleasure? It's not often that I have to keep a meeting from James. Especially one with his girlfriend."

"I am not keeping secrets from him...I am going to tell him," Lily said feeling heat advance to her face as she said those words.

Her mind was remained sharply off the spat that she and James had had back in seventh year.

"Right," Sirius said lowly as if he did not buy it.

"You did not have to come," Lily pointed out.

"Who would've you gone to if I had said no?"

Lily thought a moment about that question, "Remus, Hesita or Frank. If none of them I would have asked James. I just don't think he would be overly fond of this idea," Lily said tapping her fork on her plate and feeling the tension that was now between them.

Sirius was like a hot and cold shower, hard to gauge what side he was going to be on.

"What idea?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her and frowning.

Lily took a deep breath, "I want you to teach me how to duel," Lily said.

"Duel?" Sirius asked sounding surprised as if that was not what he was expecting from Lily's mouth. Lily almost wondered what he had expected to come out of her mouth but decided against asking.

This was Sirius; his mind was dirtier then sheets from a brothel.

"Yes," Lily said.

"You got top marks in DADA though," Sirius pointed out.

"I know," Lily said, "but that is just in theory, you cannot duel in theory, Sirius."

"True, fine, I'll help you out with your little yearning to duel," Sirius said.

"Thanks Sirius," Lily said giving him a full smile and taking the last bite of her food. If she kept eating so much food, she was going to turn into a blimp.

Sirius nodded his head, chewing his lip in apparent thought, "I'll owl you a time when we can get together again to start," He said and Lily nodded her head.

"You have to swear not to tell him," Lily threatened holding her fork out in front of her in a threatening manner. As one would their wand. Her wand arm rested in a sling and Lily found it hard to grasp her wand with her left hand. It was awkward, as if she was trying to grasp a big pencil.

"He is my best mate, Lily, and you want me to lie to him?" Sirius asked, disgusted. His eyes, which were normally warm when they looked at Lily, were cold, a cold glint of steel as if Lily was a bug that he wanted to step on.

"No, I never said that," Lily said. This battle of wills was going nowhere fast. Lily's eyes flickered to the clock that hung behind them on the wall.

"How is telling me not to tell my best mate, asking me not to lie to him? It certainly is asking me to keep the truth from him," Sirius snarled and Lily was reminded at once of a large black dog coming towards her down an alleyway.

"Sirius," Lily said slowly, as though trying to tame a wild animal. "I want to be the one to tell him. Not in some silly letter where he'll only read half the facts before wanting to murder you in your sleep."

Sirius snorted at that, tossing his hair back over his shoulder as he eyed Lily up and down. "When is the next time you are supposed to see him?" He asked.

Lily blinked at him, this was not a question she was expecting him to ask her. "Tonight, I think. He said he would try to come to the party but not to count on it…If he doesn't come tonight I will see him Friday, when I move."

"Then you have until Saturday, Red, to tell him," Sirius said tucking his wand away into his robe pocket and giving her a good natured smile. "Agreed?"

"Yeah…" Lily said nodding and tucking her own wand away. "You know if I was not madly in love with your best mate or planning to marry Lupin, if anything should happen, I would consider dating you."

Sirius tossed his head back and let out a loud bark like laugh that had Lily laughing right along with him, "No offense, Red, you have great legs and all but I do not date red heads."

"Oh?" Lily asked her lips stretching into a wider smile, "Why is that?"

"They're spitfires. I would be dead meat in a matter of hours!"

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Remus: I had forgotten that Sirius was teaching Lily how to duel.

Arya: How did that situation turn out?

Remus: Ehh, well… that is a different chapter of this tale, we do not want to get ahead of ourselves do we?

Arya: No I suppose not, just a few end of chapter notes before you wonderful people hit the review button and let us know what you think of chapter two.

Remus: First, we are all blown away by the response that we are getting to the sequel: Marry You. It is shocking.

Arya: True, I had thought that after the seventh movie ended the interest in Harry Potter tapered off. You have all blown that thought out of the water. I would also like to apologize for the long wait in this chapter.

Remus: She was extremely ill for most of January.

Arya: I finally got smart and went and got some medicines form the doctor. Which appear to be helping although I am still feeling very gross.

Remus: Unless she gets ill again or some death eaters kidnap her.

Arya: I better not get ill again…

Remus: Take your medicine and you won't. Now please drop us a line nice people.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Something very tramatic happened in the wizarding world, something so traumatic that the Ministry of Magic asked for one brave witch or wizard to join the muggle world and tell the tale. That brave witch was J.K. Rowling, this is her story. I am just messing with it

Where oh where is Bunny at? Oh where oh where can she be? Well I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out!

My amazing beta reader Kel asked for some more James Potter; I hope this chapter helps tides her over, at less for a little while!

Marry You

Chapter Three

The Engagement Party

Disclaimer- Something very traumatic happened in the wizarding world, something so traumatic that the Ministry of Magic asked for one brave witch or wizard to join the muggle world and tell the tale. That brave witch was J.K. Rowling, this is her story. I am just messing with it

Where, oh, where is Bunny at? Oh, where, oh, where can she be? Well I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out!

My amazing beta reader LongxLive asked for some more James Potter; I hope this chapter helps tides her over, at less for a little while!

Marry You

Chapter Three

The slight hum of traffic mixed with the rustle of book pages was the only noise that summer afternoon. A book of spells sat on Lily's lap as she enjoysed the lazy summer sunlight that shinned down. A slight breeze rustled her book pages and played with her hair.

There was nothing out of the ordinary about the day, and yet a deep feeling of dread festered in the pit of Lily's stomach. The feeling of unease she had felt since being attacked had increased to the point of near panic. She fluttered around the house that day getting in the way more often than helping. After the third dish broke, Lily had been banished.

Sirius had sent her a book of spells and how to duel using a witch or wizard's non-dominant hand. While the tetchiness and theories where interesting, they were not enough to distract Lily from her feelings of worry. She had read the same line four times before realizing she was not likely to get any studying done and setting the book down into her lap.

The slamming of a few car doors caused Lily to jump and the laugh at herself. She had watched the car pull into the driveway, it shouldn't have frightened her.

"You're acting like a scared mouse, what is with you?" Petunia asked, climbing out of the passenger seat. She had waited until Vernon, or as Lily called him Vermin, to open the door. It was sweet of him to do that, but Lily often felt he was far too old fashioned and stuffy.

"Um," was Lily genius response. How could she put into words what was bugging her when she wasn't sure herself.

"Scary book?" Vermin asked in a disapproving tone.

Lily almost felt like she was five again, being reprimanded for trying to stay up to late. "Yes, pretty frightening," Lily said, the answer sound lame to her own ears.

"Mhmmm," Petunia said, walking up the path towards the front door. "I hope you plan on putting something else on before the party tonight." Petunia sneered, before vanishing into the house with Vermin right behind her.

Lily rolled her eyes. How her sister could end up with such a bump on the log was beyond her.  
>Petunia was happy, and that was important. However, Lily couldn't help but wonder what would happen when Petunia finally dug the broomstick from her arse. What was, if she ever did. Vermin seemed to have her brainwashed with his own thoughts and feelings.<p>

Petunia had always wanted somewhere to belong and Vermin gave her that place. It just wasn't the right place for Petunia to be at.

Sighing, Lily shut the book before rising and following her sister into the house."…Thought the low fat would be better..." Petunia's voice drifted from down the hallway. Lily rolled her eyes, skipping up the steps towards her room. Everything with her sister ate was low fat and sugar free right now. She told Lily she wanted to be a size five for her wedding, not the size five and a half that she was now.

Lily did not see a difference between half a dress size. She thought the whole thing was rather stupid. Safe in her room, Lily shut the door quietly behind her before leaning against it.

Her eyes watched pieces of glitter shining in the sunlight as they drifted over her desk top. Frowning, she walked towards the desk, noting the large none script white box with the big, red, and gold bow on top.

Lily snorted at the colors, James loved red and gold.

Picking the box up, she gave it a slight shake listening as the contents moved about a bit. Ripping the ribbon off, she set it aside pulling the top off. Red tissue paper rested inside with a pair of red flats sitting on the top. Picking them up, Lily set them aside pulling the tissue paper apart. A gold dress rested underneath the paper. Picking it up, Lily shook it out gently. The dress had a heart shaped bodice that would hug her breast without making them look fake. A red sash trailed down the sides of the dress, which would be tied into a bow on the back. The soft silk martial fell to knee length and would swing back and forth whenever Lily moved.

It was prefect and a lot nicer then the black skirt and white blouse she had been planning to wear. Glancing at her door to make sure it was shut; Lily changed quickly running a brush through her hair. She had mentioned in a letter to James that she had no idea what she was going to wear tonight. She wondered, briefly, if there was anything that James Potter did not do, she doubted it very much.

He tried so hard to make her every dream come true. Most of it seemed to come without him thinking about it. Sure, he had the silly list Lily had written with Alice on the Hogwarts Express, but what he did was so much more than that. He was just, always there. Always knowing what Lily needed without and even before Lily knew what it was that she needed.

Lily grinned, looking out the window without seeing the tree lined street. She really did not deserve James. All the time she had wasted hating him, he had just been trying to show her how much he cared. Now that they went out he was perfect. Lily, however, knew she was far from it. How did one keep someone with them when the person they wanted was more amazing then they was?

A knock on the door startled Lily from her thoughts. She turned from the window as her sister came in shutting the door behind her.

"You look really pretty," a Petunia said taking in the dresses and shoes she was wearing, "you should leave your hair like that...free around your shoulders."

"Thanks, you look nice too," Lily said taking in the maroon colored dress her sister was wearing with the lace on the hem and collar.

"Everyone should be arriving soon," Petunia said picking at the top blanket of Lily's unmade bed and sat down.

"Okay," Lily said slowly wondering what her sister point was. If she just came to tell her people would be arriving soon there was no need for her to sit on her bed and make forced small talk. "Petunia whatever it is just spit it out already."

Petunia sighed, "Do you remember that boy you use to play with during the summer and before you left?"

"Snape?"

Petunia nodded her head looking past her sister shoulder to outside at the starting of the sun setting.

"Yes I remember him," Lily confirmed.

Figuring out what Petunia was trying to say was like pulling teeth.

"You aren't still friends with him, are you?"

"No, I'm not," Lily said taking a seat on her bed near Petunia, "why?"

"He was following you the other day," Petunia said, "when we went gown shopping you said it felt like someone was watching you, but when you turned around no one was there. I caught his reflection a few times in the glasses windows. Unless he is a cross dresser he had no reason to be in a lingerie shopping, unless he was following someone and I know he has always had a thing for you." Petunia sighed. "I don't know if he would be one of the ones to have attacked you..."

Lily sighed, thinking, Snape was a lot of things. But deep down Lily knew he wouldn't harm her on purpose. It was likely that he was just checking up on her trying to keep tabs after the attack. It was also just as likely he was the one who started the attack. "I honestly don't know. We're not that close anymore but I will be careful and mention it to James," Lily said. She wondered what James would have to say about it. Probably nothing good.

"Please do, I don't want to explain to mum and dad why their daughter has been taken by a phyco stalker," Petunia said, and laughed when Lily knocked her with one of the throw pillows she had on her bed.

"Girls the guest will be arriving doing!" Mrs. Evans voice floated up the stairs from the entry hall.

"Are you ready for this?" Lily asked standing up and ruffling her dress.

"I am never ready for great aunt Helps." Petunia said following her sister downstairs.

Lily paused in the entry hall looking out the stained glasses windows at the empty lane.

Someone was coming up the walk. Someone with messy black hair and a slight swagger to his step that screamed over confident. "James!" Lily beamed excitedly, opening the felt door to get a better look. The front door squealed when it opened, causing James to glance up. He grinned, his eyes running up and down the length of Lily's body before meeting hers.

Excitedly, Lily bounced down the steps of the porch, wrapping her good arm around James's neck and squeezing. James laughed, holding her tightly for a moment before letting go so she stood on her own two feet again.

"I would ask if you missed me but judging from your greeting I would say you did," he teased offering her a bouquet of white roses. Lily blushed, taking them and inhaling their rich scent and loved roses and their unique scent.

"I think the real question is did you miss me?" Lily asked peeking up through her lashes at James like her sister did to Vermin.

"More than I could say," James grinned wrapping his arm around her shoulder and leading them up the front walk. A nervous flutter of butterfly wings began in her stomach as they moved.

James had already met her parents the night they had been attacked. While Lily's mother had fussed over the both of them, her father had seemed far more impressed with Sirius, who had come with Moody and James to see Lily home than James.

Lily half hopped that her father would start singing a different tune once he got to know James.

Stepping through the doorway, Lily could hear the voices of her sister and Vermin and her parents laughing and chattering away in the kitchen. Different scents floated throughout the house, stuffed shells and other finger foods.

The sunset had fully fallen during James and Lily's exchange, the low light lamps made a pleasant atmosphere that was intimate and charming. The den's normal furniture had been pushed to the side and a several long tables had been set up end to end, groaning under the weight of her mother's cooking.

Lily licked her lips slightly, her eyes drawn at once to the chocolate covered fruits her mother had laid out in the center of the room. Chocolate was her best friend. What female did not enjoy chocolate?

"Come on," Lily said tearing her eyes away from the tasty treats. Her sister glanced up and over at her when she spoke giving them a tight lip smile. "Let's go find my mum and dad." She tugged gently on his hand, leading the way through the den and down the short hallway that lead into the kitchen and dining room.

Mr. Evans was leaning against the main kitchen counter, his eyes on his wife as she flittered around the room.

He glanced around as Lily walked in, just a step ahead of James, who was holding her hand. "Lils I thought you fell asleep studying," Mr. Evans said. Lily felt James looking at her out of the corner of her eye. James didn't know that she was studying Defensive Arts, hoping to become a quicker and better fighter with his best friend. He thought she was simply enjoying a few months break, before jumping in with both feet for her studies at St. Mangos to become a healer.

"I was just getting ready Daddy," Lily said, grinning at her father and hoping he didn't speak more about her studying. She wanted to tell James what she was doing, in person. It seemed more personal that way, and less like a slap in the face like: 'James your best mate is teaching me DADA because I think you would be far to protective of me and not allow me to learn anything,' Lily thought and then put her hands over her mouth, stifled a laugh at that thought.

"I still say your wrong, dear, it needs more garlic!" Mrs. Evans sighed, spinning around from the stove. "James," she said spotting him standing next to Lily. "Come taste this," she held the spoon out towards James who shot Lily a confused glance.

Lily stifled a giggle behind her hand, again, her parents had been having a recurring fight about the red sauce for years, if it needed more garlic or not. Both girls had learned a long time ago to keep their mouths shut and let them bicker about it.

"It's good," James said, nodding, after tasting the sauce.

"Needs more garlic doesn't it?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"It needs less," Mr. Evans muttered.

Lily coughed into her hand, still trying not to laugh, if she was a nicer girlfriend she would intervene on James's behalf, but it was fun to see him turning a deep shade of red as he tried to figure out what to say without starting a fight between Mr. and Mrs. Evans.

"Whatever it taste like will have to do, Mother," Petunia called from the den, telling Lily that she had been listening for a while, "They're starting to arrive."

Mr. Evans grinned widely at his wife, while Mrs. Evans muttered a curse setting the spoon down and flicking off the burner.

"You will pay for that," James muttered, walking back to Lily who laughed laying the flowers he had given her on the counter and finding a vase.

"Her sister got Vernon with that the first time she brought him home boy, still don't think he got her back," Mr. Evans said clapping James on the shoulder before following his wife out into the sitting room.

James glanced over his shoulder at their retreating backs, watching as her parents disappeared into the den. "How long do you think we have until they figure out we didn't follow them into the study?" He asked Lily, who set her vase filled with flowers on the counter.

"Um. Not sure depends on who just got here," Lily said, "Oh!" She laughed as James crossed the floor wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed his lips firmly to Lily's.

"You're supposed to kiss me back when I kiss you, not laugh at me," James grumbled which only made Lily giggle some more.

"I can't help if I am amused," Lily said.

"So my kissing amuses you?" James asked pretending to be affronted.

"No," Lily laughed, "You just amuse me by being you…You make me happy," She explained.

"Mmmm," James smirked, tightening his arms around her again and pressing his lips back against hers. The tip of his tongue traced along the outside of her mouth, her own tongue followed James's back and forth against her lips, he drew back for a moment. His lips traced along her jaw and down her neck sucking on the pulse point for a moment before tracing back to her lips and pressing small kisses, once, twice, three times.

"Parents," Lily muttered, although she kept moving her head chasing his lips with her own. James grinned against her mouth sucking on her bottom lip, then nibbling for a few moments on the top. He pressed three quick kisses against her lips before drawling back and tucking a piece of Lily's hair behind her ear.

"I missed you," He admitted softly playing with a piece of hair.

"I missed you too, James," Lily said smiling back at him trying to catch her breath.

A loud dinging sound rang through the house, breaking the small bubble that James and Lily had surrounded themselves in.

"Let's go face the family," Lily said resigned, the idea of stealing away with James and spending the evening snogging him was extremely tempting.

Despite the dark shadows that had begun to play among the walls of the house, the temperate was toasty. Mr. Evans had adjusted the air conditioning unit multiple times since they had started, over an hour ago.

Lily had been hugged and kissed by more family members than she could remember. Most of them fell within seconds to the charm that James gave them, his smiles, winks, and laugh that sent little zings of pleasure straight to Lily's toes.

Watching James circle around the room of her family members, Lily could not help the smile that stretched across her face.

James had only said a few words to her mother, but Mrs. Evans was already saying what an amazing son in law that James was going to make someday soon.

Mr. Evans remained stocked and silent around him which did not surprise Lily. He had always been a man of few words, always saying that actions spoke louder than words. Although her father would never admit, it the moment James had sent the owl asking his permission to court her, James had won a large place in his heart.

Lily's stomach grumbled slightly as she walked around the room full of her mother's amazing cooking. A plate filled with chocolate strawberries was held with her bad hand while she ate them with her good, ignoring the ache the pressure of the plate put on her bad hand.

It was hard to remember the last time so many family members had been gathered into one place. Lily thought it was for her great grandfather's funeral, when she was three or four years old. Her mother kept pictures of everyone up on the mantel pieces, and often quizzed both Lily and Petunia on who they were just in case one of them dropped by for an unannounced visit. Lily had always found that a bit odd. Why would it be important to remember the names of family members that she did not see all that often? Even at seventeen years old, Lily found it hard to understand.

Why did someone need to remember people who could not be bothered to visit except on very big occasions like a wedding or funeral?

During her third or fourth lap around the room, Lily decided that she would never do something this huge for her wedding. Something small and intimate with just her immediate family and friends would do.

Her eyes scanned the crowed for her sister who was standing next to the fire places lapping up the attention that everyone was giving her. Both pockets of the dress she wore were filled, and Lily could see the tops of some envelopes peeking out; gifts of money to help the newlyweds start their new life together. Another tradition in her family that Lily had only ever heard about, not seen. She knew her father often wrote checks when a cousin was getting married, but she had never seen the tradition upheld. Her entire family seemed to take great pleasure in seeing the pockets filled of her sister and Vermin.

"Having fun Lily-Divin?" James asked, stepping up beside her and taking her free hand. Lily pouted for a moment before smiling, holding James hand was worth not finishing her last three strawberries.

"I suppose you could say that, yes," Lily said shaking her head slightly. She allowed James to draw her to the counter to observe those wandering around them. Their voice roses and fell with the air conditioning which seemed to be puttering on and off not doing a good job of keeping things cool.

"Not a fan of large gatherings, are you Lily?" James asked.

"Oh. I don't mind them. I just do not understand the need for a huge family get together for a wedding when we never ever see the family anyway."

"Think some could be those bad guys from before?" James asked.

Lily rolled her eyes and then laughed, stopping at once when she noticed the look on James face, "Sorry…I never thought of that to be honest. No I do not think so." Lily said, frowning as she thought about it. It was hard to think of anyone in her family being an evil wizard. As far as she knew, she was the only Evans girl who had a magical ability. She had gotten curious about that in her third year of Hogwarts and sent a letter to the Ministry of Magic. It had taken well into the spring semester before she had gotten an answer back. Yes, she was the only Evans witch to date showing magical abilities. "I wanted to talk to you about something!" Lily said suddenly remembering the awkward conversation her father had started.

James was looking around the room, looking for what Lily, was not sure. Maybe her feeling of unease had worn off on him though.

As the party had gone, on Lily had found herself jumpy, still at every little noise. She kept glancing left and right. (I cut off part of this because it was receptive and because it was confusing. I kept trying to change it and change it, but I think it was best left out.) If a wizard really wanted to get into their home he or she would find a way and it wouldn't be too hard either.

"What is that?" James asked rubbing circles on her hand.

"I had breakfast with Sirius the other day." Lily said.

"Is this you way of telling me you trade me for Black and no longer want to see me?" He asked his tone teasing.

Lily sniggered shaking her head, "Erm no. I said I would marry Moony, remember?"

"Oh yes, the book smart friend of mine," James said chuckling, "Continue."

"We had breakfast, and he agreed to help me train up in Defense Against the Dark Arts. The theory is all well and good, but if I am going to get into a real fight then I need to know how to uses these spells and to be quick about it." Lily said glancing at James out of the corner of her eye.

James slowly nodded his head, "I would say I would train you…" James said slowly, "But I would rather wrap you in a blanket and lock you in a tower then let you fight. At least this way you will be able to defend yourself…"

"Keeping me wrapped in a blanket might get hot best to keep me locked away," Lily teased. James rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something although he shut it rather quickly. (Ok… I don't get what she is saying here. I get that he talked about the blanket, but I don't get the best to shut me up part…)

Mr. Evans hurried over to them a worried look on their face, "Lily sweetie, and…boy, there is a man here to see you, said there was an emergence."

"A man?" Lily asked.

"Emergence?" James asked.

"Said his name was Moody? Wouldn't tell me what the emergence was though," Mr. Evans said, he took the plate his daughter held out to them frowning.

"Where is he?" Lily asked.

"In the entrance hall, we have so many blasted people over there was no place to offer him to sit." Mr. Evans said.

Lily nodded her head, "I am not sure what is going on Daddy, but I may have to leave for a bit," Lily said. She was sure she would have to leave.

Worry swirled at the pit of her stomach while a voice in her mind chanted again and again, that the feeling of nervousness had come true.

"You boy," Mr. Evans said poking a finger at James chest, "Better bring my girl back alive. And if you get hurt…I will kick your ass because you will have made my daughter said."

"Father!" Lily said.

"I promise sir," James said before turning around and walking away towards the entrance hall.

Lily sighed and shook her head before she turned down the hall into the entrance hall. James's hand was on his neck, a look of worry plastered on his face.

"What-" Lily asked

"They taken the prophet. A group calling themselves Death Eaters." Moody said.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Remus: You do know you are evil right?

Arya: I have heard that yes.

Remus: Well let me confirm what you have heard. You are evil.

Arya: Yeah…yeah..yeah.

Remus: The more reviews we ge the quicker Arya is likely to write. So hit the review button at the bottom of the page and let us know what you think!

Arya: Those who revirew get teasers!

Remus: If you get bored waiting for us to update then go take a look at one shot that Arya wrote called Aboard the Hogwarts Express.


End file.
